Legolas and His Siblings
by UnadithGreenleaf
Summary: The princes and princesses of Mirkwood have been kidnapped and taken away to the Grey Mountains. The Orcs want to know how to safely enter and move through Mirkwood. The elder siblings will not disclose the information, so what better way to get it than threatening the youngest of their number: Legolas, who is the age equivalent to a 15-year-old. Rating is just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Gilowien held her little brother close. Albeit just over the age of 100, Legolas was only a young Elf, not yet at his majority. He was the human equivalent of a fifteen-year-old. Gilowien was far past her majority, as we're her older brothers. The eldest of them was Aniond, and he was just over four thousand. The twins, Pundil and Fóril were next, almost at three-thousand and five-hundred years. Then was Belaldur who was only fifty-five years from being three-thousand. Gilowien herself was just over two-thousand and one-hundred.

Legolas was definitely the baby of the family, and shouldn't have been in that dark place. The sons and daughter of King Thranduil of Mirkwood had been kidnapped and taken to a cave hidden amongst the Grey Mountains. But they didn't know that. They'd been unconscious or blindfolded during the trip. Legolas had been unconscious the whole time, which had frightened his siblings. Now, in their small cell, only Gilowien and Pundil were awake. The older twin sat next to his sister and little brother.

"Is he in heath, Gilowien?" Pundil asked, worry gripping his heart. "You are the healer."

"He has no fever. And he's not fading," Gilowien observed. "He is in as much health as he can be in a place like this."

"His eyes are closed. They have been since we were taken."

"He suffered a severe blow to the head. And we are all sleeping with our eyes closed. Look around you, Pundil."

It was true. All were sleeping with their eyes closed, trying to keep as much strength as they could. Gilowien pressed her lips to her baby brother's forehead and rested her head against the wall. She began to fall asleep and was vaguely aware of Pundil taking Legolas into his own lap before she fell asleep completely, her eyes closing.

**HI! This is my first story on here and I would love it if you would send a review. I would love feedback that is constructive criticism. It would help me immensely. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pundil sat with Legolas in his lap. The young Elf's breathing was steady and strong, as was his pulse. But Pundil still worried for his little brother. He heard, then, a shuffle and looked to see Aniond waking. The eldest prince looked around the room before his eyes rested on Pundil and Legolas. The Crown Prince stood and walked over to his brothers, kneeling beside them. He brushed some stray hairs out of Legolas' face and kissed the boy's cheek. He looked up at Pundil.

"How long have you been awake, muindor {brother}?" Aniond asked.

"Not long. Gilowien just fell asleep, though."

Aniond nodded, "Good. She needs rest."

"Aniond?" Pundil began, sounding truly scared for the first time as he held his little brother closer to him. "What will happen to us?"

"I do not know. Nothing good. But we will stick together and stay strong. Do you hear me? We won't let them get to us! If not for us, then for Legolas and for Adar {Father}. We must keep Legolas safe and return home."

Pundil nodded, and sighed. Suddenly, Legolas let out a soft sigh, which sounded more like a whimper. Pundil carefully moved him so that Legolas' back was resting against his chest and Legolas' head laid on his left shoulder. Aniond watched as Legolas' cerulean blue eyes slowly opened and moved to take in the room around him. They grew frightened and erratic until they rested on Aniond's icy blue irises.

"Aniond? Muindor {Brother}?" Legolas whispered, the fear in his eyes abating.

"Aye, hên {child}, it is I," Aniond answered. "And Pundil is here also."

Legolas turned his head slightly to the right and saw his brother's baby blue eyes looking down at him with relief. Legolas smiled, knowing his older brothers were there with him. He surveyed the room and saw his remaining brothers, Fóril and Belaldur lying on the floor, asleep. He looked a little farther to the right and saw Gilowien propped up against the wall, also asleep. Everyone looked disheveled.

"Aniond, where are we?" Legolas asked, his fear returning.

"In a cell, hên {child}. I believe we are in some sort of cave, but where exactly in Middle Earth I have no idea."

Legolas' eyes became wide with fear. Tears filled them and he tried to blink them back, but it didn't work. He began to cry, and Aniond took his younger brother in his arms as sobs wracked his body. The noise woke the others, and Gilowien was immediately at her eldest and youngest brother's side. She rubbed his back while Aniond rocked him slightly. The twins and Belaldur were holding each other and holding back their own tears of fear. As Legolas finally calmed,Aniond suddenly grew rigid, his ears picking up sounds from the hallway.

"What is it, Aniond?" Belaldur and Fóril chorused, nervousness and fright painting their voices.

"They come," Aniond said, simply.

**Hi! I'm glad you all took the time to keep reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gilowien held Legolas to her and sat in the darkest corner of the cell. The other four sat near, but closer in view from the door. It unlocked and opened, revealing a large Orc and two smaller Orcs. They entered and there were two other Orcs guarding the door. The large Orc surveyed the group of royals. Each had defiance and fear on his, and her, face. All except the youngest, who was in his sister's arms; he reeked of fear. The Orc sneered and said something in its dark language to two of the other Orcs. They strode over, ripped Legolas from his sister's arms, and dragged him away. He looked back at his family who all had terrified expressions on their faces. Tears came to his eyes again, but he suppressed them. He would not show these Orcs fear. He would show defiance and bravery. He wouldn't let his family down. The Orcs dragged him to a room with tables and chains connected to the wall. They shackled his wrists and ankles and left him alone, closing and locking the door behind them.

Gilowien barely suppressed a wail of mourning when the door shut behind the Orcs and Legolas. She was sure they would torture and kill her baby brother. That was something she could not have ever imagined would happen to Legolas. She clutched her eldest brother, sobbing. Pundil, Fóril, and Belaldur held each other and softly wept for their younger brother. But Aniond did not weep. Anger clutched his heart, not sadness and mourning. How dare they take his brother from him! If anything happened to him, Aniond would personally see that it was avenged. But right now he had to comfort and love his present siblings. He had to be their rock, as he always was. He got them calmed down and somewhat dry-eyed before explaining a plan for escape and Legolas' rescue.

**I know, it was short. But I'm really working on it so hang in there! My muse, aka Legolas, keeps running off.**

**Legolas: I wanna fight some Orcs!**

**Me: Later! We have to finish a story right now.**

**Legolas: *Pouts***


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas didn't remember falling asleep. But he was awoken when he felt someone taking the constricting shackles off his wrists and ankles. He opened his eyes to see Orcs. He felt a pang of fear, but then a burst of anger. These horrid creatures had taken him from his home and his family. He would do nothing to give them satisfaction! The Orcs noticed the sudden change in his attitude and it amused them. The leader grunted and pulled Legolas to his feet. He threw the youngest Son of Thranduil onto one of the tables and fastened him so that he lay on his stomach. The Orc tore Legolas' tunic from his back. He ran his hand over the smooth skin, causing Legolas to shudder.

"Well, well, littl' Prince. You 'ave veery pret'y skin. Too bad you ain't gunna have it aftu this," the Orc gibed.

Legolas couldn't help the fear that clutched at him as he heard the Orc pulled something from his belt. He heard the Orc unrolling the object, and concluded that they were going to whip him. He braced himself, but nothing could have prepared him for the pain he felt. Not only did the whip break the skin, it dug in and tore at his flesh. Legolas barely held in a scream.

"Ah, dat ain't wat you wuz expectin' is it? It gots poison barbs on it. Ain't dat fun?"

The Orc struck Legolas again, and the young Elf couldn't suppress his wail of pain. As the Orc continued to beat him, Legolas' cries became frequent and louder. Tears rolled down his face as blood flowed down his back. He screamed and begged for them to stop, but the beating only continued until Legolas was sure that there was no more flesh on his back to whip.


	5. Chapter 5

Aniond, Pundil, Fóril, Belaldur, and Gilowien were frozen in horror, staring at the open door. An Orc stood there, an unconscious and very bloody Legolas in his arms. He tossed the boy in, letting him land on his back and then left, locking the door behind himself. Gilowien was the first to move. She gently pulled Legolas into a sitting position, his back facing his brothers. Fóril and Pundil cried out in shock and Aniond and Belaldur went pale.

"What? What is it?" Gilowien asked, becoming extremely frightened.

Aniond moved cautiously forewarned and took Legolas from his sister. He turned the boy around and Gilowien screamed. Legolas' back was in shreds and it was still bleeding, practically washing out the dirt from the ground. Gilowien quickly ran to a corner of the room where she'd hidden a cloak.

"Fóril! Where are our water rations for today?" Gilowien asked.

Fóril did not protest and handed the two glasses over. They would get more water tomorrow morning, and Legolas needed it more anyway. Gilowien tore the hood off the cloak, wet it, and used it to clean Legolas' wounds. Then she tore it in half long-ways and wrapped it around Legolas as a bandage. Gilowien held Legolas to her and peppered his face with kisses. Each sibling held him, offering their comfort to their baby brother. It was hours before Legolas awoke. And when he did, he was screaming and trying to get away from the arms that were holding him, thinking that they were Orcs' arms. Finally, after a struggle, Aniond was able to grasp Legolas' head and look him in the eyes, assuring him that he was in friendly hands. As soon as he released his brother's face, Legolas flung himself forward and hugged his brother, crying.

Aniond gently placed his arms around Legolas and gently stroked his hair. His other siblings crowded around, putting a hand on his arm, shoulder, leg, or anywhere they could that wasn't his back for assurance. He cried himself to sleep again and Gilowien sat in a corner with him in her lap. They waited and soon everyone was asleep and strewn about the cell. Little did they know, their father was on his way to the mountains, following the Orcs' trail with an army of Elven warriors.


	6. Chapter 6

Fóril awoke to a scream, as did the rest of his siblings. He looked for the source of the noise and saw Legolas curled in a corner looking around himself, frantically, his eyes not resting on anything. Gilowien began to approach her brother, but he flinched at her touch.

"Legolas, hên {child}, it's okay. It's me, Gilowien," she coaxed.

Legolas hesitantly outstretched and arm and felt around him for his sister. Gilowien brushed her hand against his and he grabbed it. She flinched at his firm grasp. It worried the others because Legolas hated when he accidentally hurt others, especially his family, but he hadn't noticed her movement and didn't let go.

"Gilowien, where are we?" Legolas' quiet voice came.

Everyone was shocked. Why would he ask such a question?

"Legolas," Fóril began, noticing that it made his brother jump, "we are still in the cell. What makes you ask this? I know it is dark, but you have been fine the past day."

Legolas lowered his head, "I cannot see. The whip the Orcs used was poisoned."

Fóril and Pundil left behind all reason and swept forward and pulled their brother into their arms. Legolas knew it was his siblings so he didn't pull away, although the initial contact had surprised him because the hadn't seen it coming - literally. Legolas clutched one of them, he couldn't tell which, and began to sob. He wept for himself and his family, whom he would now be a burden to. He cried in fear and pain, for his wounds were still hurting.

That's when the door flung open. Legolas screamed and scrambled backwards. Gilowien quickly gathered him in her arms and whispered sweet comforts to him. The twins, Belaldur, and Aniond quickly moved in front of them to protect them from the Orcs that stood in the doorway. The large Orc sneered.

"Aww, na need ta be scayad. We ain't gonna hert 'im again. 'At is, unless yew dun't teel us wat we want," the Orc said, striding forward and shoving the brothers aside.

He ripped Legolas from his sister's arms, and the young Elf shrieked in surprise and fear. The other Orcs each grabbed an Elf and followed their leader. They were dragged into a room where the older royals were chained to the wall and Legolas was held by the lead Orc, who held a knife to the youngest prince's throat. The other Orcs left until the lead Orc and the Elves were the only ones in the room.

"Now, y'all wull teel me were the secret entrence to and trough Mirkwood is, or I'll keel him roight now," the Orc said.

**Yay. New chapter. Please rate and review! I would greatly appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas became calm in the Orc's arms. He hadn't wanted to die at the hands of the Orcs. But he would die for his home, and he didn't care if this Orc were to slit his throat. Aniond saw this, and so did the others. They knew that Legolas would die if he had to, they all would. That didn't mean that they wouldn't try to save him, though; Legolas knew this as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aniond said, trying to look passive.

The Orc pressed the knife slightly into Legolas' flesh, not yet drawing blood, but causing an uncomfortable pressure. Belaldur saw fear flash in his younger brother's eyes, bust it was gone as soon as it came. The firstborn were not supposed to die; Legolas should not have to die. Not now, not ever.

"I'll keel 'im!"

"We won't tell you!" Pundil retorted.

Indeed not. None of them would tell where the passage was.

Their indifference worried the Orc. It was clear that each one of these would die for their home. They wouldn't give the information. So he tossed his knife aside.

"I guess I can't perssade ye tis _**way.**_ Per'aps sometin' ese wull change yur minds," the Orc said, as menacingly as possible.

"There's nothing you can do to me that will deter us," Legolas said, boldly.

"Is 'at so?"

The Orc then reached for Legolas' leggings. He began to pull down the fabric.

"No!" Legolas and his siblings cried at once.

"I bet this'll make ya tak. Tell me were the entrence is!"

No one said anything. The Orc waited, enjoying what he was doing to these beautiful creatures. Rape was the ultimate violation to an Elf, and he knew that the threat would create a reaction. But he didn't expect one of silence. He became angry and threw Legolas onto the ground. Something made a loud cracking noise and Legolas moaned. The Orc was about to kick Legolas in the ribs when the door burst open and someone shot the Orc in the back of the neck. It fell and almost landed on Legolas. Aniond, Pundil, Fóril, Belaldur, and Gilowien turned to see who was in the doorway. There was a tall Elf with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

Gilowien's heart burst with joy and relief, "Ada {Dad}!"

_**Hi everyone. Most of the reviews that have been sent in have said something about Legolas acting a little young for his age. Well, let's just say that he's had a calm happy past and this is a traumatic experience. How would you react if you were suddenly blinded? Probably not calmly, and certainly not calmly of you were captured and tortured and about to be killed. I know 15-year-olds that would act this way. Thank you for your time.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Thranduil quickly unchained his children and hugged them each in turn. Then he knelt next to Legolas and checked him for wounds. The impact from the fall had caused a couple ribs to break, but everything else was well on its way to healing.

"Legolas? Legolas, can you hear me?" Thranduil called, softly.

Legolas' eyes searched the darkness surrounding them, "Where are you, Ada? Where is your face?"

Thranduil was taken aback. But then he saw how his son's eyes swept over the area, landing on nothing. His son was blind. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't scare his child.

"I am here, hênig {my child}," Thranduil answered, bringing his child's hand up to touch his cheek.

Legolas couldn't just touch his father's face. He wrapped his arm around his father's neck, pulled himself up, and then wrapped his other arm around his father's shoulder. Thranduil held his youngest to his chest and let silent tears fall. He picked Legolas up bridal style and he and his children began to run down the hallways.

"Ada {Dad}!" Legolas protested. "I can walk."

"But you cannot see where you are going, Legolas. I don't want you falling, or falling behind," Thranduil said.

"Oh."

Legolas sounded sad, but Thranduil paid no attention at the time. His only thought was to get his children to safety. His army had killed most of the Orcs and chased the ones that ran away, hopefully killing them as well. The guard brought Aniond, Pundil, Fóril, Belaldur, and Gilowien horses. But Thranduil mounted his elk, setting Legolas in front of him. They rode back to the palace quickly, but all were in good spirits - well, almost all. Thranduil's older children were talking with their friends and comrades, but Legolas sat quietly. He wasn't asleep and his father knew it.

"A shilling for your thoughts," Thranduil said to Legolas.

"It's nothing, Ada {Dad}," Legolas lied.

"Legolas...?"

"I just need to rest, Adar {Father}. Don't worry about me."

"Okay."

But Thranduil worried. Legolas had been through too much for such a young Elf. Legolas slumped against his father and fell asleep. Thranduil worried again, especially when he saw that Legolas was sleeping with his eyes closed.

_**I think this was a longer chapter, but you guys be the judges. Please review, I LOVE cconstructive criticism!**_


	9. Chapter 9

When they returned to the palace, Thranduil had the healers look over his children. They had to do most of their healing on Legolas. They healed his back and bound his ribs. They put him in a healing sleep and set about trying to find a cure for the youngest prince's blindness. But there was nothing in this books.

For weeks Legolas walked around his home without sight. One of his siblings always accompanied him. He knew that they would rather be doing other things, and he especially felt his eldest brother's irritation. But Thranduil had a plan to help his youngest. He had sent word to Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood. He figured that if anyone could heal his son, it was her.

When Galadriel arrived, however, Legolas was no where to be found. The whole palace was searching for him. He was finally found by Thranduil, Galadriel, Gilowien, and Aniond. He was on the balcony attached to his room, holding a knife in his right hand. Gilowien gasped when Legolas turned around after he heard their footsteps. His eyes were red from crying and tears were still falling down his cheeks.

"Who's there?" Legolas croaked.

"It's your father, Legolas," Galadriel said. "And I, Galadriel. Your sister and brother are here as well."

Legolas' grip on his knife tightened, "Which brother?"

"Legolas, it's me, Aniond," Aniond said.

Legolas' eyes grew sadder, then they were filled with anger. All could see this, but Galadriel felt it more. She was amazed that this young Elf could hate someone so strongly, especially his own brother.

"Why do you loathe me so, Legolas?" Aniond asked, truly confused.

"You know!" Legolas practically screamed. "I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Aniond was taken aback.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT DO I MEAN?'" Legolas screamed. "I HEARD YOU TELL THAT TO CELORIL!"

_**This is probably going REALLY fast for you guys. I wrote this a while ago and thought it would be a good first story to put up. Sorry if it all sucks. Thanks to all who are reading! 3 ;3**_


	10. Chapter 10

Aniond and Gilowien took a step back. They had never heard such anger in their baby brother's voice. But Aniond couldn't blame him. Two days ago, he had been taking to his friend Celoril and had explained his irritation at being needed all the time to help someone who, for the past months, was complaining that he was grown enough to not be babied. He'd said that it was a burden to have to watch Legolas again at all hours like he was a baby. "Legolas, I - I didn't mean…" Aniond tried.

"Then why did you say it?" Legolas cried, tears springing to his eyes. "It's not like I try to get in your way!"

That's when Galadriel stepped in. She couldn't very well let anything hurt these two brothers now, especially since one was desperately in need of his whole family. Legolas would need all of his siblings after this. She rushed forward and took Legolas into her arms. The young Elf wept into Galadriel's shoulder. She whispered comforts to him and stroked his back. Thranduil was doing the same to his daughter, who was quietly weeping for her brother's pain.

"Now, Legolas," Galadriel said, once the young Elf had calmed down, "I came here to heal you, and heal you is what I will do."

Galadriel sent Thranduil, Aniond, and Gilowien out of the room before sitting Legolas down in a chair. She gently took his knife out of his hand. That's went she noticed that the edge was tinged with blood. She frowned.

"Legolas, show me your wrists."

Legolas hesitated, but then held his wrists out to her. She rolled up his sleeves and nearly wept at what she saw. Long cuts from his elbows to his wrists marred his arms, and they were fresh. Galadriel closed her eyes before the tears got away. She then kissed each wrist and it magically healed. When she looked back up at Legolas, his head was bowed in shame for what he had done. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried not to cry. Galadriel couldn't stand seeing Legolas in such a state of distress. She wrapped her arms around the young Elf, who began to sob openly. Galadriel would heal him. He did not deserve what evil had befallen him.

_**I'm sorry if the self-harm offends anyone. But Lego will get better, I promise. And a shout out to Horsegirl01! She's awesome!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Belaldur, Pundil, and Fóril were still searching for their brother when they heard a shout.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT DO I MEAN'? I HEARD YOU TELL THAT TO CELORIL!"

The three rushed down the hall, the twins running ahead of their younger brother. When the finally reached Legolas' chambers, already berating themselves for checking there first, they were met by their father, sister, and eldest brother.

"What happened?" Belaldur asked.

"Where is Legolas?" Fóril continued.

"Is he hurt?" Pundil finished, ever so worried.

Thranduil smiled sadly, "Not physically, I do not think. But he may have been about to do something; he was holding his knife. He is an emotional wreak right now. The best we can do is let him and Galadriel be. She will be able to help him. We just need to give her time."

Aniond looked ashamed, "It's my fault, Ada {Dad}. I shouldn't have had any hard feelings toward him. It wasn't his fault." His voice cracked.

Gilowien held her older brother as he began to cry. Thranduil took his son from his daughter and held Aniond.

"It's okay, Aniond. We know you didn't mean it. He'll be alright."

But Aniond wasn't sure. He had harmed his brother more than any Orc could, and he regretted it deeply. Suddenly, there was a scream from Legolas' room.

_**Okay, okay. I know this was a short chapter, but I posted a bunch yesterday and I needed a break. Review please! Love you guys!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Thranduil and his children all jumped as a scream from Legolas' room pierced the air. It wasn't a frightened scream or the scream of a madman, but rather a joyful shriek. It startled the Elvenking nonetheless, and he threw open his youngest son's door. There stood Galadriel, hugging a sobbing Legolas to her. Legolas looked up. His eyes were watery and tears streaked down his face, but he smiled and ran over to his father, throwing his arms around Thranduil's neck.

"I can see, Ada {Dad}!" Legolas whispered.

A huge smile came over Thranduil's face and he hugged his son tightly. Gilowien ran up to her father and brother. Legolas turned to her and embraced her, kissing her cheek. Belaldur hugged his little brother and kissed the crown of Legolas' head. Each of the twins hugged Legolas in turn, Pundil ruffling the boy's hair and Fóril fixing it again. But Aniond kept his distance. Legolas' expression became hard, but his mood was lighter at that moment than it might've been.

"I hope I am not a burden to you any longer," Legolas said, expecting an answer.

"Nay, you will not be," Aniond returned.

Thranduil put himself between them before anything bad could happen, "Let's go to dinner. I'm sure everyone will be pleased to know that Legolas is well again."

They all went down to the dining hall and everyone rejoiced in the fact that their youngest prince was no longer blind.

Life went on for the next few weeks, seemingly normal. But there was tension between the youngest and oldest prince, and everyone noticed. Only Gilowien acted to change it.

_**Oh, oh, oh! What she gonna do? Love you all! Please review! I love when you guys write stuff to me in reviews! You're all awesome!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Gilowien snuck into Legolas' room. The young Elf was sleeping deeply and she knew he wouldn't wake easy. She gently lifted Legolas into her arms and carried him into Aniond's room. Her oldest brother was also out like a light, and he did not stir when Gilowien placed Legolas on the bed next to him.

As the final pieces of her plan, Gilowien locked Aniond' s windows and stole the key to Aniond's room from off of his desk. She locked the door from the inside and the outside after she'd closed it behind her. She knew that neither brother had any way to get out unless he broke the window, the door, or the wall somehow. Gilowien smiled to herself and went to prepare for a day in the forest, slipping the key into her pocket as she went.

Legolas and Aniond woke up a few hours later. Legolas was first. He fell off the bed when he saw who was next to him, and the sound woke Aniond up. They stared at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Sleeping," they both answered.

"This is my room," Aniond said.

"Then why am I here?" Legolas asked.

"I didn't bring you."

They half argued and half tried to figure it out for a few minutes before Legolas just didn't care anymore and tried to leave. But the door wouldn't open. He tried the window. That wouldn't open either. He turned to his brother and sighed agitatedly.

"We're locked in."

Aniond groaned, "I'll bet it was Gilowien. She had an odd look in her eye last night when she looked over at me."

Legolas thought for a moment, "I saw it, too. Eru, I should've known she was up to something!"

They sat together in silence for a while. Before Aniond noticed something.

"Well, I know one thing she didn't think through."

"Yeah?"

"She didn't leave us any food and no one can get in."

Legolas sighed. He didn't mind it. For the first few weeks of his blindness, he hadn't eaten anything; he could survive one day. Aniond and gone weeks without food when he was out on patrol. One time they'd gotten stuck out in bad weather and the older warriors had given up their rations for the younger novices.

But both brothers knew that food wasn't the problem. They still weren't on good terms, and both had their father's short temper. It was going to be a long day.

_**I almost feel bad. I can't believe wwhat I'm about to do. Okay, question. How many of you guys would read and AragornxArwenxLegolas fix? Thanks to all you awesome readers!**_


	14. Chapter 14

When Gilowien returned home later that day, she wasn't expecting to see Aniond and Legolas as the best of friends. But she certainly wasn't expecting what she found. When she made it Aniond's room, she heard screaming and crying. Gilowien quickly unlocked the door and quickly found herself ducking as a vase was thrown his her direction. She was about to say something when she noticed that Aniond was also standing up from ducking.

"I HATE YOU!" Legolas screamed, tears rushing down his face.

"I wish you would grow up!" Aniond screamed back.

"I WISH YOU BOTH WOULD JUST MAKE UP ALREADY!" Gilowien cried, catching her brothers' attention.

"Gilowien..." Legolas whispered. "Gilowien, why-"

"Why did you lock him in my room?" Aniond asked her, angrily.

"I thought you would be mature enough to make up and straighten this all out!" Gilowien answered, shoving past her older brother and taking a still-weeping Legolas into her arms. "But now I see that you are just like father. This is why mother left. They got angry at each other and couldn't make up. She ran away and was killed in the forest by Orcs. And now you would do the same to Legolas!"

"You locked him in my room!"

"Because I thought you were grown up! I thought you would be able to solve things, not make them worse!" She turned to Legolas, who was still in her arms. "I am sorry, gwador {brother}. I did not mean to make things worse between

you."

"At least you made an effort," Legolas murmured through his tears.

Aniond stopped. His anger faded at his younger brother's words. Gilowien hand tried to help them, but Aniond was just making it worse. Legolas was 148, young for an Elf. He hadn't even reached his majority yet. He had been traumatized, and what did Aniond want him to do? Grow up? He took a step forward.

"Legolas, I…" Aniond tried.

"Stay away!" Legolas cried, stepping backwards and out of Gilowien's arms.

Gilowien quickly embraced her little brother once again and led him out of the room. Aniond watched them go and then sat heavily on the bed. What had he done?

**_Please review! Thank you for reading!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Gilowien led Legolas to his room and guided him into the washroom. She sat him down on a stool, wet a rag, and began to wipe the tear stains from his face. It was calming to Legolas; as if it was his mother. She had done the same thing when he was an elfling. As Gilowien washed Legolas' face, she hummed a tune from their childhood. Legolas felt safe like this, it reminded him of when he was an elfling. Suddenly, he pulled away from his sister and stood.

"What's wrong, Legolas?" Gilowien asked, standing.

"I am no longer an elfling," Legolas replied.

Gilowien smiled gently, "You needn't be an elfling to be comforted."

Legolas turned away and walked into his bedroom. Gilowien followed, knowing that he would need her. Legolas sat down heavily on his bed. Gilowien knelt in front of her brother and took his hands in her own. She kissed his knuckles and then looked him in the eye.

"Legolas, I am not going to pretend I know what all went on in there. And I don't really want to know. But I do know that he isn't proud of what he did, and I know you aren't proud of your reactions, either. Am I right?" Legolas nodded. "Now, I want you to rest tonight, eat something," she pointed to a tray on the bedside table," and then come with me to talk to Aniond in the morning. Okay?"

Legolas nodded, slowly, "Okay."

Gilowien kissed her brother's forehead and then left him alone. As soon as the door closed, Legolas moved to take the tray of food from the bedside table. He hadn't eaten all day, and he was hungry!

_**Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while. But here's another chapter and I'm working on chapter 16 as well. I hope this satisfies! Love all of you readers!**_


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning was stressful. Legolas woke up dreading the conversation he was going to be forced to have. Gilowien entered the room nearly a half hour later and walked with Legolas to her own room. As they stepped inside the door Legolas saw all of his brothers there already, sitting anywhere all over the room. Pundil and Fóril sat together on Gilowien's bed, Belaldur sat on the windowsill, and Aniond was sitting in a chair. They had obviously been talking because Aniond was giving Belaldur a death glare and the other Elf was returning the glare with as much, if not more, malice. Pundil and Fóril were the only ones who paid any attention to their youngest siblings' arrival. Fóril ran over to his brother and pulled Legolas into a hug, which caught his other brothers' attention.

"Are you okay, Legolas?" Fóril asked.

The boy nodded, but he couldn't make himself speak.

Pundil stood and walked over to Legolas, embracing the boy from the other side so that Legolas was trapped in a twin sandwich, "No. If you were okay you would be speaking."

"I'm alright," Legolas whispered, hoarsely.

"No you're not," Fóril repeated his twin's words.

Legolas sighed, knowing his brothers were right. He was upset, sad, nervous. Angry, even. He didn't want to face his oldest brother. But he pulled himself from his twin brothers' grip and stood bravely in front of Aniond's chair. Legolas took a breath.

"I'm sorry for getting angry and throwing a vase at you and telling you that I hated you," Legolas said with a clearer voice than he expected.

Aniond stood and pulled Legolas into his arms, "Don't apologize." He backed off. "I spoke about you behind your back and said things to you that I shouldn't have. I insulted you. You are grown, Legolas. But you were tortured, blinded, and almost... raped. I wouldn't expect you to act calm and mature, I guess, after that. This was my own stupidity. I'm so sorry."

"Still, after all that time -" Legolas tried.

"No," Aniond interrupted. "That is not something that goes away after a few months. You will carry this around for a long time. I shouldn't have expected otherwise from you."

Legolas nodded. He couldn't argue anymore. He hugged his brother and his other siblings joined in before they were all called to breakfast.

The End

_**This is where it ends! I hope your all enjoyed it! And sorry it took me so long to update.**_


End file.
